<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Irresistible Clover by PinkPerfume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448383">Irresistible Clover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPerfume/pseuds/PinkPerfume'>PinkPerfume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Amnesia (Game &amp; Anime), Amnesia: Memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU where Orion never came to her world and Ukyo is just a regular at Meido no Hitsuji, Clover World, Confession, F/M, Mutual Pining, Rated M cause I'm about to deliver the explicit math kinks once they hook up and yall been knew, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPerfume/pseuds/PinkPerfume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hera's got it bad for her coworker and once temp math-professor Kent, but she thinks it's pretty clear that he's not interested in relationships, or her for that matter. But when a golden opportunity to spend some time with him presents itself, she just can't resist being a sucker for love. </p><p>Kent isn't good at social relationships and he's well aware of that. A romantic relationship would just be asking for trouble, and probably not worth all the effort. But when it comes to his clever coworker Hera, he can't help but insert himself into her life every chance he gets. It's so illogical, more than 50% of relationships in people his age end in heartbreak, but where is this urge to hold her, protect her, and kiss her coming from? Why can't he treat her like everyone else?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heroine/Kent (Amnesia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Irresistible Clover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was official. Hera was having a bad day. Well, days, actually.</p><p>First, her power went off right in the middle of her favorite game <em> Riddlemaster </em> yesterday. She’d only been able to play half an hour more before her laptop had finally died, and she’d lamented for having to watch it on such a small screen the whole time.</p><p>Defeated, she’d turned in early. Not much else to do with the lights out.</p><p>Second, she’d been unable to sleep until 3am, unused to the pitch dark. She preferred to sleep with her night light on, and refused to be ashamed about that no matter how much Shin teased her about it.</p><p>Third, the power was still out when she left to go to work in the morning, and all the food she had to eat was in the fridge, which she couldn’t open unless she wanted everything in there to spoil.</p><p>Finally, only an hour into her shift at the cafe, she’d developed a nice sleep deprivation headache that throbbed painfully behind her eyes.</p><p>So she couldn’t help it if she was being a little less patient than usual.</p><p>“Hey Hera, could you load up a fresh batch of frozen strawberries? We just ran out.”</p><p>Hera looked up from the triple-order of parfaits she was making and eyed the three whole other mostly idle people that Mine could have asked instead of her. Frozen strawberries were heavy and as one would assume, <em> frozen </em> and would smart on her bare hands after just a few seconds of carrying the bag.</p><p>“I’m busy with an order right now.” </p><p>“Oh.” Mine looked extremely surprised, and Sawa who was working on sorting through tickets behind her wore a similarly shocked expression. Hera was usually quite polite with her speech. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Mm.” Hera didn’t think she <em> sounded </em> very sorry. Keeping her eyes down, she finished pouring the cream topping on the parfaits with a more aggressive squeeze than was necessary, and stalked off to go deliver them to the table before they began to melt.</p><p>Unfortunately for her, Ikki was ‘entertaining’ a customer at the bar which was right in her way to access the exit flap. Normally she’d just wait, but the parfaits were heavy, and if Waka noticed her serving half-melted ice cream she’d be the one to get berated later. And she really didn’t feel like listening to that.</p><p>“Ex<em>cuse</em> me.” She said shortly, looking pointedly at Ikki. “Coming through.”</p><p>His eyes widened and he hastily got out of the way. “Of course, my apologies for blocking your way…”</p><p>Hera didn’t respond, just briskly and carefully weaved around tables and customers to deliver her order.</p><p>Staring after her, Ikki made a short “huh” under his breath and then turned to the lady who was still giving him moony eyes as if nothing had even happened. </p><p>“Right - thank you for your kind words my lady, but actually we don’t accept those types of things here. If you have any additional questions or concerns please don’t hesitate to voice them. For now, I’m afraid I must return to the kitchen.”</p><p>“Aww… okay.”</p><p>Back in the kitchen, Shin was restocking the whipped cream and cinnamon while Kent stoically oversaw the cooking of what Ikki assumed was about to be one of their “Creamy Heart Gnocchi” plates. Mine was struggling to lift a large bag of frozen strawberries out of the freezer, although it was a matter of height rather than strength.</p><p>Ikki leaned against the doorway to avoid getting in the way.</p><p>“Seems like our cute little maid has her claws out today.” He stated probingly. He wanted to affirm that it wasn’t just him. While his eyes didn’t work on Hera, he fancied that his natural charm still worked on her just fine.</p><p>“If you’re -kya!- talking about Hera, then yeah, she’s like, totally bitchy today.” Mine grumbled, yelping as she finally succeeded at getting the bag down. </p><p>Kent made a displeased grunt of warning at the profanity.</p><p>“Grumpy, I mean. She <em> scowled </em> at me earlier when I asked her to get these for me!” Mine made a cute pouty face and demurred her posture to look pitiful.</p><p>“Restocking desert items is part of your responsibilities, not hers.” Kent corrected.</p><p>“Hpmh! Whatever. Let’s see how many customers she can please with <em> that </em> attitude.”</p><p>“Can you stop gossiping about dumb shit and get back to work.” Shin said, setting down a container of whipped cream a bit harder than necessary. As usual, he looked irritated.</p><p>Kent forwent correcting the profanity since he too wanted them to get back to work rather than conversing further.</p><p>Mine huffed and stalked out, forgetting to look like she was struggling to carry the heavy bag, holding it in one arm with ease. Ikki made an amused face and got the container of darjeeling that he had come in for originally and got to work brewing the tea.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Not that Hera had begun the day with much in the way of patience, but right now she was dangerously close to losing it completely. Just one more hour of torture and she could go home to what was hopefully an apartment fully restored with power.</p><p>There were no windows in Meido no Histuji, which contributed to it’s cozy den-like atmosphere which inspired customers to relax in the dim lighting of the cafe. It was probably good for business, but Hera would have liked to have some windows simply for the fact that <em> maybe </em>, she wouldn’t be dealing with a table of male customers who wanted more maidly services than she was willing to offer.</p><p>Since they probably wouldn’t feel so bold in the face of broad daylight.</p><p>Hera forced a polite smile and held the tray up higher so that it would block access to where her ample chest swelled her apron.</p><p>“Thank you for your kind words masters, but we don’t offer any of those kinds of services at this establishment.” She really should have been more cordial, but this was the wrong day for them to grope her. “It is stated quite clearly in our rules on the sign outside the cafe. Should you masters require some help to read it, I can gladly provide a chance to have my manager come personally reaffirm this.”</p><p>“You bitch, do you really think you’re in a position to make fun of us? Just provide us with proper service, it’s not that hard.”</p><p>“Right. Proper maids serve in silence with a smile.”</p><p>Were all teenage men this way? Horny, aggressive, and rude? Even her male coworkers were at least one of the three, considering Ikki’s womanizing, Shin’s rough speech and actions, and Kent’s cold and inconsiderate tendencies. At least Toma didn’t act that way, but he was like an annoying helicopter parent that liked to boss her around, which she appreciated even less.</p><p>Clicking the pen off, Hera decided to go get Waka instead of continue trying to take their order. </p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>“What is it, Hera?”</p><p>“Customers at table three just groped me under the pretense of trying to check I was taking their order right sir.” Hera would usually sugarcoat the situation but right now she didn’t feel like it. “I told them we don’t provide those services but they obviously aren’t taking no for an answer. I figured it would be best for you to decide how to handle the situation. And if you don’t mind sir, I’d like to take my break now.”</p><p>Waka’s eyebrows skyrocketed at her tone - a far cry from her usual sweet gentle voice. Though with the situation at hand he didn’t blame her.</p><p>“I see. Permission granted. I’ll handle the situation, thank you for notifying me.” He pulled up his gloves and pushed up his glasses and made for table three, a dark aura following him.</p><p>Back in the break room, Hera was slumped on the couch, eating the apple and peanut butter sandwich she’d cobbled together this morning like it was a feast, lamenting the lack of the bento locked in the forbidden depths of her fridge.</p><p>She was hungry enough not to care though, and when she finished she laid all the way down on the couch and pressed her hands against her eyes, wishing her headache would just go away already. Her boob was also kinda sore where the guy had jabbed it in his attempt to get a handful.</p><p>When she heard the sound of the break room door click and open, she didn’t even bother to move.</p><p>“Hera.” Great. That sounded like Kent.</p><p>“What?” She didn’t bother to sit up. “I’m on break.”</p><p>That was when the smell of food - some kind of cheesy pasta, she guessed - hit her nose. It was so good that she couldn’t bring herself to be ashamed of how she instantly started salivating.</p><p>She peeped through her hands. It looked just as delicious as the man holding it. Not that she’d ever had a chance to taste him. Now <em> that </em> was a dangerous train of thought, especially since her crush on him was clearly unrequited. It was pretty clear Kent wasn’t interested in dating, so she’d kind of given up on trying and resigned herself to admire him on her own.</p><p>“I noticed you were moving twenty percent more slowly than normal and look at the food you were serving 5 times more than usual. This has led me to believe that you may be hungry, so I brought this for you. Before you ask, yes, Waka has permitted it.” Kent said, setting the plate down on the break table, along with a fork, napkin, and bottle of water.</p><p>Hera took her hands off her eyes and raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“Wow really? Thanks.” She sat up and took the plate forking a large bite. Letting out a low groan at the rich taste, she wasted no time shoveling fork to mouth. </p><p>Kent was watching her with his usual impassive look. </p><p>“Maybe it’s just because I’m hungry, but right now this feels like the best thing I’ve ever tasted. Or maybe you’re just a genius in the kitchen.”</p><p>“Prolonged periods of time without food can cause large amounts of serotonin to be released upon the breaking of such a fast as the body’s way of naturally encouraging the brain to eat to regain the appropriate amount of nutrients.” Kent explained. Though Hera hadn’t asked for the Fun Facts, she didn’t mind this habit of his.</p><p>“This is more likely what you are experiencing. Although the taste buds do experience changes throughout late childhood and early puberty, they remain the same throughout adulthood. At your age they would not have made a change capable of such an effect.”</p><p>“That’s cool.” Hera remarked, setting the plate down to drink some water, feeling better now that she had eaten. “Just don’t go telling me all the nutritional information of the pasta because then I’m gonna feel guilty.”</p><p>“Well actually-”</p><p>“Ahh! Stop stop!” She covered her ears and glared at him. “I just said don’t tell me, don’t be mean.”</p><p>Kent did something then that she swore she never would have believed if she hadn’t experienced it for herself.</p><p>He smiled at her.</p><p>It didn’t last long though, because all too soon his expression returned to neutral and he held out the water bottle insistently. </p><p>“I need to get back to the kitchen. Make sure to drink it all or else you will get dehydrated from the sodium in the mozarella.”</p><p>Hera was left holding the bottle numbly, watching the door close after the tall young man. Slowly unscrewing the top, she placed the lip against her mouth and took a sip.</p><p>Did that really just happen?</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Blissfully wrapped up in a cozy green blanket, Hera was sipping on a box of pineapple juice from the comfort of her sofa, her laptop balanced on her lap.</p><p>Work was over, her headache was gone thanks to the power nap she’d taken when she got home, and she was well fed. She hadn’t fully forgotten about the disgusting experience of a stranger grabbing a handful of her right breast, but leveling up three times in <em> Riddlemaster </em>was doing a good job of getting her mind off it. The trivia-based game was as mentally stimulating as it was fun, and getting the answers right made her feel smart.</p><p>Hera just liked this sort of thing. Finding out weird explanations for things was so satisfying for some reason. That’s why she’d decided to major in psychology. </p><p>On to the next question! Just two more and she’d unlock the next level and earn another 500 gold coins.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The picture above is a ______ because of  </em>
</p>
<ol>
<li><em>a) jaw and teeth</em></li>
<li><em>b) snout shape</em></li>
<li><em>c) both a and b</em></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>Taking a moment to study the picture, Hera was pretty confident the creature in the image was a crocodile. The creature in the picture had a kind of wide snout compared to other crocodiles, but she recognized the interlocking snaggleteeth that differed from alligators which had overbites.</p><p>Filling in <em> crocodile </em> in the blank, and selecting <em> a </em> she pressed submit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Correct!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hera grinned smugly at the upbeat chirp of the game as she got the answer right.</p><p>Alright, last one before she reached level 40! Oh she couldn’t wait for those 500 coins, that was enough to buy her avatar two new outfits! She already knew which one she wanted too. They’d recently released a Summer Festival set that had 3 different colors of yukata with a beautiful floral pattern.</p><p>Hera wanted the pink one with the gold hair ornament.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Which number represents the rate at which rabbits reproduce? This is called ______. </em>
</p>
<ol>
<li><em>a) x = 1 + 2/x</em></li>
<li><em>b) 3.14</em></li>
<li><em>c) 1/89</em></li>
<li><em>d) 6.2831853071</em></li>
</ol><p> </p><p>Shit. Math, her weakness. Well, there was no time limit to figuring out the answers to the questions, so she usually just googled the subject of the question and tried to figure out what the answer was based on what she read…in the spirit of not being a cheater. But she really had no idea on this one.</p><p>Clearly the second option was <em>pi</em>, she knew that much. The first one looked like an equation, but it wasn’t one she recognized as being related to anything that could have to do with rabbit reproduction.</p><p>Twenty minutes later and several videos and wiki pages about rabbit production later, and all she really knew was that rabbits were horny and she was thoroughly stumped. None of the articles had even mentioned anything about numbers or math.</p><p>Hera bit her lip. She was so close to getting her Summer Festival outfit… and her pride refused to allow her to cheat. But the outfit was a limited time item that would be removed from the store during maintenance on the 15th of August. That was a little over a week from now, but she didn’t have all the time in the world.</p><p>Time for her last resort. The oldest one in the book, phone a friend! Well, text actually. Opening up her cell, she typed out a message to Sawa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: SawaiiK</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From: Hera-oine7</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Date: 8-04 7:49:00</b>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Hey (^-^)/ </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> I know u r usually taking ur time in the bath right abt now, but if u have time can I get your help on smthg? </em></p><p> </p><p>She opened up the Riddlemaster store page in another tab while waiting for a reply. Using the preview function, she removed the usual outfit her character wore (a greek style ‘goddess’ outfit she thought would suit it, since her ign was GoddessHera) and applied the Summer Festival outfit and began playing around with the colors of the trim and embroidery.</p><p>It was good motivation.</p><p>Her phone beeped from beside her and she sat up to retrieve it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hera! &lt;3 Haha, yeah I was, but aniki made so much of a fuss about having to piss that I decided to just get out rather than argue with him abt using the 3 other bathrms in the house… -_- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And sure watsup? U were acting odd @work today, u feeling ok? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh right, she had been in a mood to go home without socializing in the changing room like usual, so Sawa was probably still reeling from her pricklyness towards Mine that morning. </p><p>Writing quickly, she replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh nah, it’s nothing like that, I’m fine. I was just tired lol. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She contemplated adding “<em> of Mine’s shit </em>” but that wasn’t very nice. The two might not get along ever since Mine overheard Hera talking to Sawa about her crush on Kent, but she wasn’t mean enough for Hera to justify talking trash about the girl for no reason.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I just need help with a question on Riddlemaster again hehe. (- 3-)’ Its abt math.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hera sent it and sipped some of her juice.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> LOL u r so addicted to that game! But ya ofc I’ll help. Wats the question </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hera took a picture of her laptop screen and just sent the image file through text. Would take a lot less time than retyping the whole question.</p><p>It took a few minutes before Sawa to reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ok well. I tried but i have umm no freaking clue lol. (^~^)’’’ Neither does aniki. This is probly higher difficulty than normal college math. ...hey u know who u should ask? ;) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dang. Well, she wasn’t surprised, considering her googling efforts had proven completely useless.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Idk, who? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was times like these that she wished her parents hadn’t passed away without leaving her any siblings.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He’s TALL, he’s handsome, he’s rlly good at math, and you now have the perfect excuse 2 hang out with him :) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Oh. Kent. Hera considered it, crushing her juice box now that it was just bubbling noisily. </p><p>She’d written countless texts to him about all sorts of things hoping to start a conversation and catch his attention, but she’d deleted all of them because they were stupid and the last person she wanted to laugh at her was Kent. Or god forbid, think she was clingy.</p><p>But this was actually a situation where her asking him this made complete logical sense, so it was pretty safe.</p><p>The problem was, how would she turn it into something that would last more than 2 messages? It would be such a waste to squander this perfect opportunity. Her phone chirped again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Do it do it do it do it do it!!! Hera!! No hesitation, get yo man!!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hera laughed at the message, Sawa was probably interpreting her lack of a response as her convincing herself out of asking Kent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Alright fine. Pray 4 me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> YESSSsss!! Tell me how it goes! It’s time for dinner so I’ll ttyl :) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Okay now… the hard part. Clicking out of Sawa’s contact, she scrolled down and clicked on Kent’s. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: KentSJ94</b>
</p><p>
  <b>From: Hera-oine7</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Date: 8-04 7:58</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey Kent, it’s Hera. There’s something I need some help with. It’s a math problem, sort of. Would you be willing to meet up with me to help me figure it out? I’m free this Sunday. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hera re-read the message several times, seriously debating sending it. Was she really going to do this? What if he thought she was annoying for bothering him? After a moment she added on-</p><p> </p><p><em> If not that’s okay. </em> </p><p> </p><p>That should cover her bases right? He probably didn’t like girls that were demanding. Okay time to have courage.</p><p>Her finger hovered over the send button.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, she squeezed her eyes shut and hit send. YOLO.</p><p>“Oh my god I can’t believe I actually sent it to him.” Making a noise of distress, she quickly closed her phone and put it under a pillow. “Ugh, why did I do that.”</p><p>She almost hoped he didn’t see it. Too bad you can only delete the sender side of texts.</p><p>Hera chewed nervously on the inside of her lip. Maybe she should go do something. Just sitting here looking at her phone was making her freak out. A bath like Sawa? But she didn’t want to be alone with her thoughts. A bath with loud music then. Maybe BOP bass boosted... and chocolate. Nice thing about being alone was that nobody could catch her stress eating.</p><p>She’d barely set a foot in the direction of the bathroom when her phone chirped. Hera was so wound up, it spooked her into a harsh jump.</p><p>She slowly picked up the phone with dread. </p><p>“Lord have mercy.”</p><p> </p><p><b>Re: Hera-oine7</b> <b><br/>
</b> <b>KentSJ94</b></p><p>
  <b>Date: 8-04 8:05</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I will be at my house on Sunday working on my thesis presentation. Come over and I will help you with your problem. Notify me if the issue requires preparation. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hera stared at her phone.</p><p>No way. It actually worked? He had actually agreed to help and was inviting her over to his house.</p><p>...Maybe she should go buy a lottery ticket too.</p><p> </p><p><b>Re: KentSJ94</b> <b><br/>
</b> <b>Hera-oine7</b></p><p>
  <b>Date: 8-04 8:07</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Thank you so much Kent! I really appreciate it. See you Sunday @12:00? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His house wasn’t far away- she’d been there once before just outside when she’d asked to turn in some math assignments late due to being in the hospital for anemia before. She just wanted the extra time to doll herself up thoroughly before she got there. She wasn’t a morning person and well, go hard or go home.</p><p>His reply was very quick this time. That didn’t surprise her though, she figured he was the kind to stay on the phone until a conversation was finished. It struck her as the more “efficient” thing to do.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Re: Hera-oine7</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KentSJ94</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Date: 8-04 8:08</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hera kinda wanted to laugh, it was so like him to respond like that. Well, brevity is the soul of wit and all that.</p><p>Looking back at the message history, she re-read Kent’s messages several times. There was this weird bubbly feeling in her chest that was giving her the urge to cover her face and squeal as loudly as possible. </p><p>Hera resisted it of course. She wasn’t a kid. But she did let out a particularly happy noise on her way to the bathroom that could only be described as a giggle.</p><p>Sue her, she was a girl in love. Grabbing her chocolate, she made for the bathtub, intent on taking a celebratory bath this time. Which of course, required sweets.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These two have more natural chemistry than the periodic table combined, and there's barely any clover fanfics so as they say be the fic you want to read in the world. </p><p>Rating probably gonna go E once I get my hands on these suckers. You already know there's gonna be some kinky "experiments." Anyways hope you enjoy.</p><p>My tumblr: https://pinkkperfume.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>